Mordecai And Stef
by Lycans Are Gods Gift To Furrys
Summary: The story of our favorite blue jay and his bat wife, Stef -complete-
1. Autographs

**Okay, so the fans seemed to have settled on a name for the bat girl now. Which is Stef. Something about how J.G. like the Goonies or something**

 **Also, replacing chapters was a bit of a pain on here last night. Hence why I'm just re-uploading the story now**

 **Anyway it's back now. Going to do the rest of the chapters.**

 **Thank goodness I saved it all**

* * *

It had been a few years now since Mordecai, Rigby and the other employees of The Park had returned to Earth after being blasted off into space. Along with the defeat of Anti-Pops and the noble sacrifice of his brother. Their friend, Pops

Mordecai had left his job at the park then, going off to pursue his former passion of painting. Which he had no loss of inspiration for.

All the insane and irregular happenings in his life, ever since he and his pal Rigby first got hired at that park. To their adventures in the final frontier of space.

They all helped the blue jay to create the most interesting of pieces. Which in time got bought up by collectors and were shown in museums all around the world.

Anyway, one day, during an art show. Mordecai was sighing autographs for a few fans of his work.

When suddenly his arm bumped into someone else

The bird looked over, only to see a female bat girl with long brown hair, and a gothic style outfit. The two stared at eachother for what seemed like forever. As if in some form of unexplained trance.

Well, until...

"Excuse me," one of the fans said "Going to finish my autograph?"

"Oh, yeah," Mordecai said snapping back to reality

"Oops," the bat lady said. Who was also sighing autographs as well

"So, you're an artist to?" Mordecai asked the fellow artist

"Yeah," the bat said "My stuff's over there,"

She pointed to a few pieces not to far off

"Whoa, nice," Mordecai said

"Yeah," the bat said "My grandpa used to watch Benny Harris all the time. I loved the magic that guy could do with just a brush,"

"You use to watch him to?" Mordecai said "He was my inspiration to,"

"Hehe, small world," the bat said "By the way, I'm Stef,"

"Mordecai," the bird said "Say, after this show's done, you want to...I don't know, get some coffee? I know this great old shop I used to go to all the time. It's not to far from here,"

"Sure," Stef said "I like coffee,"

* * *

 **More l8ter**


	2. Coffee Shop

Stars filled the sky as day gave way to night

"Gosh I remember I used to come in here all the time back at my old job," Mordecai said sipping his drink "Feels like forever,"

"What did ya do?" Stef asked eating a pastry

"Oh I..."

Just then a voice came from the TV

"And now we go live to Margret Smith at the Florida Anime Convention,"

"Margret?" Mordecai said

"This is Margret Smith here," the red jay said in front of a large building "As you can see behind me fans from all over the world are here to catch the sneak peak of the remake _Planet Chasers: Starlight Excellent_ set to debut here in America next month. Sir can you tell me how your feeling about this show?"

"I love watching it...I watch it all the time...I love watching it..." a zombie like man in a store clerk uniform said

"Okay..." Margret said "Back to you at the station,"

"Wow, she's doing stories all over the world now," Mordecai said

"You know her?" Stef said

"Ya, she used to work at this coffee shop with her friend." he said

Mordecai began to space out and flashback

"Man, when I worked at the park," Mordecai said

"The park?" Stef said "You mean the one not to far from here!? The one where a battle occurred during the Revolutionary War? The one that used to have the Crash Pit? The one that almost got sent to Russia? The one that went into space!?"

"Yeah, I mean..." Mordecai said

"Wow, that was you? Gosh, that's so cool," Stef said

"Ya, tons of crazy stuff happened back when me and friends worked there," Mordecai said "Helped to inspire my paintings truth be told,"

"Say, it's not far," Stef said "How bout a late night stroll through it? All this coffee and sugar is giving me a bit of a rush,"

"I haven't visited that place in forever," Mordecai said "Heh, be nice take a trip down memory lane,"

"Maybe you can tell me some stories about your crazy experiences?" Stef said

"Might help you think up a few painting to," Mordecai said

With that the bat and bird left the shop and headed to the park

* * *

 **More later**


	3. The Park and Old Buds

Mordecai and Stef had just arrived at the park. The dome that once surrounded it had long since been removed from it after returning to earth.

The blue jay looked up at the sign that simply read "The Park." So many wild and crazy adventures had occurred here. Wonderful experiences, life threatening experiences.

"On second thought, maybe this was a bad idea," Mordecai said. Now remembering how he Rigby, and the pretty much everyone who used to work in the park were like magnets for the strange and bizarre.

"Oh come on," Stef said "It's just a park, plus there's a full moon out tonight, not to mention the park lights. We'll be fine,"

Mordecai thought it over. "Yeah, I mean it'll only be a quick walk. Besides, if we do run into anything, I'm a master of Death Kwon Do,"

The blue jay did a few quick karate poses, until...

"Oh, cramp, cramp," he said in pain

"Hehe," Stef chuckled "My hero. Now c'mon lets check this place out,"

Mordecai gulped. "Please," he thought "Let tonight just be regular,"

* * *

"Haha," Stef laughed "So, it was all just a guy from the video store?"

"Yeah," Mordecai said "Still can't believe he had to wear that car costume,"

"That Rigby friend of your sounds like a riot," Stef said

"Yeah, we used to get in...oh hey"

The duo were now at the house in the center of the park.

"My and Rigby's old home," Mordecai said

"Whew," Stef whistled "Nice place,"

"Yeah," Mordecai said

Just then a truck drove over and a large man with blond hair stepped out

"Oh ya," the man said "Guys night!"

Just then the front door to the house opened up and a living tree, porcupine, and familiar face stepped out

"Oh ya, you fellow guys...Whoa, Mordecai?" a certain husky, green skinned man said

"Muscle Man?" Mordecai said

"Who's that?" the tree person asked "And why'd he call you muscle man Mitch?"

"Young bro's," Mitch said "This here is my old pal Mordecai. One of the original guys,"

"Whoa!" the other three people said

"You still working here Mus...er Mitch?" Mordecai asked

"Eh, I help out if Benson needs a favor,. Mostly in the trucker business with my bro now. Need the extra cash for Starla and the kids," Mitch said

"Kids?" Mordecai said

"Yeah, Starla had quintuplets not to long ago," Mitch said

"Quintuplets? As in five kids?" Stef said "Wow, congratulations,"

"Yep, proud father of six now," Mitch said as he proceeded to take off his shirt and twirl it in the air "Whoooooo!"

"Say, why don't you join us guys?" The porcupine said

"Whoa," the tree said "We can't let him in, he's got a lady. That's like, a sacred law of guys night.

"It's why we couldn't invite Zelly," the blonde man said

"That zebra's all kinds of party," the porcupine said

"Please, no way she'd be able to complete the milk challenge," the tree said

"Neither did you," porcupine said

"It that a guys challenge?" the tree said

"I'll show you," the porcupine said

With that the three young guys went back into the house

"Oh no bro, and sis," Muscle man said "I better make sure this doesn't go south,"

"Yeah," Mordecai said "I remember when P..."

Mordecai stopped talking, then looked over at a nearby statue. Of their old friend. Mitch looked as well

"He was a true guy, bro," Mitch said putting his hand on his friends shoulder

"Yeah," Mordecai said

"Later," Mitch said going back into the house

Mordecai walked over to the statue, which was of Pops holding a butterfly net.

"Was he one of your friends?" Stef asked

"He sacrificed himself to save us, all of us," Mordecai said

"Really?" Stef said surprised "Oh my,"

The bat saw a tear run down the birds eye

"He was a great guy," Mordecai said

"I'm sorry," Stef said "I didn't know this park held bad memories for you. Maybe we just go,"

"Yeah I..."

Just then a bright light whooshed through the sky, and a white car suddenly landed near the house

"What the?" Stef said surprised

Just then a yeti, glowing man with stars for eyes, a few giant babies, and a green man with a robot arm came out of the car

"Thank you again for defeating Klorgbane the Destroyer Skips," One of the babies said

"I just hope he doesn't fly near that wormhole again," Skips said "He came back way earlier than he should have,"

"Good thing you called me for backup," Techmo said "That's one tough baby,"

"Indeed, very not cool," Gary said

"Uh Stef," Mordecai said a bit awkwardly "These are some of my friends,"

"Hey Mordecai," Skips said now noticing his friend. "Long time no see. Say who's the lady?"

"What?" Mordecai said looking at the bat girl "No, it's not...She's just an artist I met earlier today. We were just having a friendly..."

"Ugh," Skips said rolling his eyes "All this time and you're still pulling a Mordecai,"

"Hey everyone, look," One of the babies said "It appears to be guys night,"

"Guys night is indeed very cool," Gary said "I say we partake in it,"

"Totally," Techmo said "We could use a celebration after beating Klorgbane,"

With that Skip's friends went into the house

Skips looked at his friends, then back to Mordecai and Stef.

"I apologize for any weirdness my friends and I caused," he said "Seriously though Mordo, you got only one life. Don't let it be full of CJ's and Margret's,"

"Hey it's not..."

Skips was already in the house by now

He looked back at Stef, then sighed and walked away

"Mordecai," Stef said

* * *

 **More l8ter**


	4. Robot Bear Returns

Mordecai now sat at one of the tables at the snack bar

"Mordecai," Stef said

"I'm sorry Stef," Mordecai began "My life has been like this for a long time. Ever since me and my buddy Rigby got out of high school. I've been thrown into all kinds of crazy adventures. Everything from battling video game bosses that come to life, to getting sent to strange and bizarre worlds. I was in space for goodness sake!"

"Mordecai I..." Stef began

"I understand if you want to leave. Wonder if Sad Sax Guy will be here to take me to Dumptown USA again,"

Stef sat down in a chair at the table the blue jay was at.

"Is all that true?" Stef asked

"Every word, and that's not even the half of..."

"BANG!" the sound of a gunshot filled the air. Hitting the sign that above the snack bar

"Darn it! Missed!" a robotic voice said

The bat and bird looked over to see a figure in a trench coat and backwards cap

"Oh, so you got another girl eh?" The mysterious figure said "She going to school to?"

"No way," Mordecai said figuring out who the attacker was

The mystery man removed his coat to reveal the bear leader of the The Capricola Gang. The robot bear now a patchwork body of himself and his cohorts. He had large body of his fellow bear robot. One of the female duck robots arms. Also one of his legs had no skin on it. Revealing the metal monster he was

"I saw you blow up! Twice!" Mordecai said

"It'll take more than firepower to keep the Capricola Gang down!" the robot bear said "I've waited years to get my metal paws on you and your friends! Guess it's my lucky day for seeing you and this girl entering the park earlier,"

"Stef get down!" Mordecai said flipping the table over as the bear fired off more rounds

"No cops or chefs to save you this time!" the robot bear laughed

"Okay," Mordecai said "I'll draw out his fire and you make a break for the house. Get Skips and..."

Mordecai then saw Stef's eyes glow red. Followed by bat wings sprouting out of her back

"What the?!" Mordecai said

"I'm not all that regular either Mordecai," she said going out from behind the table

"Huh?" the bear said firing off some rounds

Stef kept walking toward the machine. Unfazed by the bullets

"YOU PICKED THE WRONG NIGHT TO MESS WITH A DAYWALKER!" Stef the half breed vampire bat said grabbing the gun and crushing it in her hand

"AH!" the bear cried running off.

Stef used her wings to swoop over and scoop him up into the sky. Followed by delivering the mother of all pile drivers to the robot. Who exploded to bits upon the impact

"STEF!" Mordecai cried

Only to then see the bat walk out from the fire, her body regenerating its damaged parts from the blast

"Whoa..." Mordecai said

"Don't worry, I don't bite," Stef said

* * *

 **More l8ter**


	5. Camping and Cheezers

**Are all these references to the show getting a bit annoying? Just asking**

* * *

Over the next few weeks Mordecai and Stef were nearly inseparable. Almost every night they'd get together and paint, or just go out and have fun.

Mordecai even took her to the old camping spot where he and his friends got attacked by the deer man creature

* * *

"He took a lantern to the face?" Stef said. She and the blue jay were out at the camping spot now, roasting hotdogs (made with real ingredients XD) as they had little fire going

"Yeah, he was one tough buck," Mordecai said

"Gosh you tell the most amazing stories. You should have gone into writing," Stef said

"Oh come on," Mordecai said "I mean, me and old pals used to tell ghost stories every Halloween back in the day, but I'm no author. Besides, I'd never have met such a cool vampire bat like you,"

"Oh you," Stef said giving Mordecai a friendly punch

"Death Block," Mordecai said jokingly

"Oh no, please forgive me sensei," Stef said bowing "I should know better than to challenge the master,"

They both laughed, then proceed to snuggle close and look up at the stars.

"Isn't it beautiful?" Stef said

"It's a whole lot of things," Mordecai said "The worlds I've seen out there, it's mind blowing. Also a bit weird,"

"Say," Stef said "Since you were part of that whole space park dome program thing. Doesn't that technically make you an astronaut?"

"I suppose, why?" Mordecai asked

"Doesn't that Cheezers restaurant give out discounts or something for those kind of people?" Stef asked

"Oh ya," Mordecai said "Gosh I haven't been there in ages,"

"We should go there sometime. Heard they got this lamb meatball sub with goat cheese on it. It's a limited time item," Stef said

"Whoa really!? I love meatball subs!" Mordecai said

"Maybe we can swing by there tomorrow morning on the way back to the city?" Stef said

 _"Meatball! Meatball! I love them more than B-ball! Lamb cheese if you please. Hey don't sneeze! Oh man, make another. I don't to catch a disease,"_ Mordecai sang

"Whoa," Stef said surprised "Didn't know you could bust a rhyme,"

"Yeah," Mordecai said "Rigby and I used to rap like that all the time," I think he moved in with his girlfriend Eileen. You'd like her, real interesting girl,"

"More interesting than you?" Stef asked "Hehe, she's definitely up there,"

After a bit more chatting, the duo finishing their hotdogs, then got their sleeping bags and went to bed under the stars

* * *

The next day the bat and bird drove back to the city and were now at Cheezers

"You're two lamb meatball subs with goat cheese will be ready in sec," the waitress said "Let me show you to your table,"

Yet as they were walking to the table, Mordecai saw a certain someone he knew all to well

"Hey, Mordecai, long time no see," Rigby said

The raccoon was sitting at a table with Eileen and a pair of young raccoon looking daughters

* * *

 **Any suggestions for Mordecai and Rigby's get together?**

 **More l8ter**


	6. Bro's Back Together

"Whoa, Rigby," Mordecai said happy to see his friend

"This is Rigby?" Stef said

"Yep, this is my long bro," Mordecai said

"You know it," Rigby said

"OHHHHHH!" the pair of buds cheered

"Huh?" Stef said

"It's something we do, hehe," Mordecai explained

"Excuse me," the waitress said "Your table is..."

"They can share ours," Eileen said "Our kids are in highchairs, I'll just move over to Rigby's side

"Whatever," the waitress said going back to her podium

Thus the bird and bat sat with the raccoon and mole.

 **(The wiki says she's a mole. I always thought platypus, or beaver. I mean the tail fits, am I right? Whatever, back to the story)**

"Awww," Stef said seeing their kids "So cute,"

"Whoa man, you're a dad," Mordecai said still a bit surprised

"Awww yeah," Rigby said

"Rigby passed out for over an hour after I showed him the positive pregnancy test," Eileen chuckled

"Dude, smooth," Mordecai joked

"Stop talking!" Rigby yelled

Which caused the kids to cry

"Rigby! You know that scares our daughters!" Eileen said

"I can't have my daughters growing up thinking I'm a wimp, what if the get the good genes like my bro Don? They'll be huge!"

"Ugh," Eileen said "Just let me get the stroller,"

"I can fix this," Stef said. The bat girl looked at the little babies. Her eyes began to glow red

"You will calm down and enjoy your meal," she said in a hypnotic tone

Just then the daughters did so

"Whoa," Rigby said

"What did you do?" Eileen asked

"My dad was a vampire bat, my mom was a fruit bat," Stef said

"Wait, so like a _vampire_ vampire?" Eileen asked

"But we went to see him last week," Mordecai said "In the daytime,"

"Sun block," Stef explained

"Oh, I thought he was like a lifeguard or something," Mordecai said, as he remembered seeing a whole cabinet filled with sunblock at her parents home.

"So, still painting bro?" Rigby asked

"Yeah," Mordecai said "Actually met Stef here at a recent art show. She paints to,"

"Whoa cool," Eileen said

"Speaking of cool things," Stef said "Mordecai here has told me some crazy stories about the adventures you guys have had. Any truth to them?"

"He didn't tell you about what happened when I played punchies with Skips did he?" Rigby asked, curling his tail to cover his abnormal butt cheek.

"No what did happen?" Stef asked

"I won," Rigby quickly answered "Yeah, totally won. Didn't suffer some form of embarrassing defeat. Right Mordecai."

The blue jay saw the look of "Don't embarrass me man" in Rigby's eyes

"Yeah," Mordecai said "It was incredible. But not as incredible as when he and I ate a giant omelet to win a trucker hat,"

"What?" Stef said "This I gotta hear,"

* * *

About a half hour later Eileen and Rigby left for home

"Oh! aren't girls suppose to be the less nasty gender?" Rigby said holding his nose

The more raccoon baby daughter laughed happily, her diaper loaded

"I can't believe you forgot to pack diapers," Eileen said "For that this ones yours to change when we get home,"

Their poo filled daughter farted just then

"Ugh," Rigby grunted

"Phew," Mordecai said stepping out of Cheezers "Fresh air,"

"That girl of their's must be lactose intolerant," Stef said

"Was nice you to offer to babysit for them this weekend," Mordecai said

"Yeah," Stef said "I need the money for more art supplies,"

"Say, how bout if I join you?" Mordecai said

"You ever babysat?" Stef asked

"I watched over the child of Death. Twice," Mordecai said

"Wow, talk about being overqualified," Stef said

* * *

 **More l8ter**


	7. Babysitting

The weekend was here now, Mordecai and Stef knocked on the door to Eileen and Rigby's home

"Wow you're right on time," Eileen said welcoming them "So we'll only be gone for about two to three hours. Just going out for dinner and a movie,"

"Aw yeah," Rigby said "Zombie Dinner Party 3: The Final Course,"

"Sucks we had to watch the 2nd one on Blue Ray," Mordecai said "Though it still had great quality I guess,"

"Hey, a lot happened in the three years we were out in space," Rigby said

"Yeah," Mordecai said

After Eileen explained all the normal stuff parents tell baby sitters. The raccoon and mole went out for a night of enjoyment

"Awww who's a cute little baby?" Stef said bouncing one of the daughters on her leg. The twin Stef had resembled more of Eileen, lighter skin and a tail like her mom, though she had Rigby's nose. The other twin was practically a mini-Rigby, thought female. Both had orange hair

"Heh, you're pretty good with kids," Mordecai said giving the more raccoon looking infant a bottle

"I used to work at a gym," Stef said "It had a daycare area for people to bring their kids while they worked out,"

"Bet it was a breeze with your vampire powers," Mordecai said

"Not really, I was just developing them at the time," Stef said

"No kidding?" Mordecai said

"Ya, I remember this one time back in high school. When I was on the girls basketball team. This one game I was going running to the hoop, but then my wings just popped out. Long story short I made the greatest slam dunk in my schools history. Though it didn't count cause flying was against the rules." Stef said

"Whoa, I'll need to call the Basketball god if I ever shoot hoops with you hehe," Mordecai said

"Well if he can give you flight I'd say that's a..."

"WHAAAAA!" the raccoon baby cried. Which in turn made her sister cry

"What's wrong?" Morecai said picking up the crying raccoon

"Must just have gas, pat her bat," Stef said

Mordecai did so, and eventually

"BURP!" the little infant raccoon said

"Definitely Rigby's daughter," Mordecai said

Stef used her powers to calm down the other one

* * *

A short while later, both daughters were fed and fast asleep in their crib

"Well that was a breeze," Stef said

"At least neither of them set a fire or had to get hit on the head," Mordecai said

"Huh?" Sasha said "Death's son was a literal demon baby," Mordecai said

Stef looked at the clock "Wow, Rigby and Eileen won't be back for an hour or so still,"

"Hey," Mordecai said looking down at Rigby's game console, which had a few games nearby "He's got Double Karate Dudes. Wow I haven't played that game in ages,"

"Isn't that the game with that Hammer boss guy? Nobody beats The Hammer," Stef said

"You just got to hit him with furniture," Mordecai said "Say want to play?"

"Just don't use that Maximum glove," Stef said "I'd don't want to want to become a freaky muscular fusion like you did with Rigby,"

"It was a one time thing, plus it sucks as a real controller anyway," Mordecai said

Thus they booted up the game and proceeded to lay the digital smack down one some virtual bad guys

"This is fun," Stef said as she smashed an enemy with a trash can

"Oh watch out," Mordecai said as he made his player do a spinning kick attack to stop an enemy that was sneaking behind Stef's character, with a bottle.

"Nice save," Stef said

"Hey, Rigby and I hold the universe record in Broken Bones. I got the skills,"

"You just never cease to amaze me Mordecai," Stef said

"You're pretty cool to Stef," Mordecai said "I mean you destroyed a crazy robot bear,"

"Hehe, yeah," Stef said

Just then the bird and bat looked at each other, like they had when the first met at the art show

Only this time, they kissed. A passionate kiss.

Not even the sound of the game over screen could break them apart

"I love you," they said in unison

* * *

 **More l8ter**


	8. Bad Day For A Prank

Mordecai sat at a table in Wing Kingdom, this old restaurant was host to many fond memories in the past. It was where Rigby made the world's greatest bank shot, where Benson took his team after winning a big dodge ball match, where Mitch proposed to Starla, it even helped Benson in winning a chili contest once.

And now, Mordecai would get his own special memory here. The blue jay looked down at the backpack he'd brought with him, letting out a sigh.

It wasn't long until Stef showed up at Wing Kingdom

"Stef," Mordecai said calling her over. He already had a plate of wings on the table for her

"Hi Mordecai," Stef said "I got your call. So what's this big painting idea you had in mind?"

"Oh, yeah. The painting," Mordecai said nervously. This was perhaps the most stressed the bird had even been. He almost even asked Benson if he could borrow Pop's car to go to the Himalayan Mountains, and ring the special stress relieving bell Skips once had. Though fighting an evil version of himself, plus potentially dying would really ruin what he wanted to do right now with Stef.

"So I have big this idea for a piece," he said "But the thing is, I can't do it alone,"

"So you want us to work together on it," Stef said "That could be fun. What's the picture going to be of anyway?"

"I brought a rough draft of it," Mordecai said going into the backpack, and pulling out a roll of paper. Which he gave to the bat

Stef opened it, then gasped

The picture was of herself and Mordecai, dressed in wedding clothes. Below them were the words "Will you Marry me?"

The bat looked up at the blue jay, who had gotten out of his seat and was holding a ring in his hand. He got down on one knee

"Stef, this time I've had with you has..."

Mordecai didn't get to finish his speech as the bat girl picked him up and hugged him

"Vampire...strength...squeezing..." Mordecai said

"Oh," Stef said seeing she had transformed into her vampire bat setf again. "Sorry, I was just so excited,"

"I take it that was a yes?" Mordecai said

The bat outstretched her hand for Mordecai to put the ring on

* * *

A short time later, all there friends and family were at the Parkside Lux, the same place where Muscle Man and Starla had gotten married years before

The only difference was that there weren't any fryers this time. Benson had banned them, for what happened to his car last time. Getting crushed by a turducken and all.

Everything was going smoothly, until the "If anyone knows any reason why these two should not be wed. Speak now or forever hold your peace,"

When suddenly a certain green vending machine burst through the doors

"Hey Benson," Gene the East Pines Park Manager said "Looks like you forgot what day it is,"

"Huh?" Benson said

"Hey Gene," Mordecai said "Do you mind, we're in the middle of a wedding?"

"Oh my," Gene said "Well I guess I'm crashing it!"

Just then a few East pine employees smashed through the windows, armed with tomato guns and whoopee cushions

"Muwhahaha!" Gena laughed "All this and I just took the statue of Curtis Montgomery again! Plus Pops! To bad Muscle Man too busy with all his kids now eh Benson? This is the ultimate prank!"

However Gene didn't get to gloat much longer, as a purple aura began to flow out of Stef.

"You..." the half vampire bat said "RUINED MY WEDDING!"

To say Stef was bridezilla at this point was an understatement.

This time she didn't just grow wings when she transformed, she sprouted a pair of long, pointy bones from her back. Plus she grew to be ten foot tall

"It was just a prank!" Gene cried

Yet Stef would have none of it, as she used her purple energy to blast Gena and his employees out of the Parkside Lux.

"SO YOU LIKE PRANKS HUH!?" She said coming out of the building "WELL HOW'S THIS FOR A PRANK!?"

The vampire bat used her powers to give everyone of Gene's employees the worst wedgies ever.

Followed by making all the snacks inside Gene, the living vending machine, fly out of him. Which Stef proceeded to eat

"No!" Gene cried "You have to pay for those!"

In the end, Gene promised not to prank anyone at the park, or steal it's statues ever again. Along with getting a trip to the hospital for he and his employees

The vending machine needed an emergency snack transplant, and his employees underwear had to be surgically removed from their backsides

"Well..." Mordecai said "This will definitely be a wedding I won't forget,"

"Look out when it's that time of the month for her man," Rigby advised him

* * *

 **More l8ter**


	9. Ending

Mordecai and Stef's life together was amazing (minus "that time of the month" for Stef. Rigby was right XD) along with their paintings. Having combined their skills and teachings only helped the artistic duo reach new highs in the art community.

Along with great pay from collectors as well. They traveled the world, having their art displayed in museums everywhere

In the end they managed to buy a nice home together back in the city. Mordecai and Stef really liked the home town city. Especially because it was a wealth of inspiration for them and their paintings

Over the years things managed to get even better for the couple.

"Say Mordecai," Stef said one night

The blue jay was playing some old school games in the living room

"Yes Honey?" the bird said

"Could you pause that for a second? I really want your opinion on this piece I've been making," the bat said

"Sure," Morecai said pausing it and following her to their gallery room

"It's over there," Stef said smiling and pointing to an easel that was turned around. So neither of them could see the pic

Mordecai walked over to it, only to gasp at what it was.

"Stef! Y-y-you're!?"

"Yes I am," she said rubbing her belly

Mordecai looked back at the painting, it was a picture of a pregnancy test. Which was positive

The blue jay passed out from shock just then

Anyway, nine months later they brought a beautiful blue bat bird into the world. She looked a lot like Mordecai, except for having bat ears. Followed by a pair of twins the following year. One boy, one girl. Neither parent were really freaked out though by the appearance of their kids. After all they lived in a world with all matter of unusual creatures and normal inanimate objects had life.

They kept in touch with the other former members of the park. Stef and Eileen even became good friends over time. The little mole was an interesting girl after all.

Plus most of Mordecai's old friends had children now as well, except Benson and Skips.

And they all lived happily ever after

 **The end**


End file.
